


Harry Potter and the time Draco wanted to make sure he was fed

by meshtams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is gay, Harry is bi, M/M, Mentions of Starvation, OOC, Observant Draco, draco knows everything about harry, eating issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshtams/pseuds/meshtams
Summary: idk draco notices that harry isn't eating and is super worried this is ooc asf and also terrible srry8th year
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Harry Potter and the time Draco wanted to make sure he was fed

At dinner on Tuesday, a perfectly folded paper swan hit Harry in the head. Inside, it had one word, written in elegant cursive. 'Eat.' Harry had been poking at his food and moving it around his plate for around 20 minutes already, but no one at the table had really seemed to notice that he wasn't actually eating. 

He looked around the great hall and made eye contact with Draco Malfoy, who was staring at him with more intensity than ever. Since the war had ended, Malfoy had made a point to apologise to everyone for his role in the war, and mostly kept his head down, now, but Harry knew he still made snarky comments under his breath, because as his partner in potions and defence, he heard them almost daily. Honestly, Malfoy was actually quite funny, and he was definitely the most attractive person in Eighth Year, but that didn't mean he wasn't still a git; Harry had never even seen him care about anyone who wasn't related to him or Pansy bloody Parkinson, who was a total bitch. 

"Eat!" He mouthed at Harry, who flipped him two fingers and turned back around. 

Harry grabbed his self inking quill from his robes pocket and scrawled a messy 'Go fuck yourself' on the parchment, and charmed it to return to Malfoy. 

When he looked up at Malfoy again, the blond mouthed "Please eat." at him. Harry rolled his eyes and turned around, deciding to just ignore the blond, which wasn't easy when he could practically feel his silver eyes burning into the back of his neck.

"Potter." Harry's head snapped up, along with half of Gryffindor. Malfoy was stood behind him, looking more awkward than Harry had ever seen him. 

"What the fuck do you want, Malfoy?" Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"You need to eat." his voice was still arrogant and prattish, but there was a note of almost... concern?

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat." Malfoy repeated.

"I'm fine, I had a big lunch."

"No you didn't." Malfoy looked even more uncomfortable, if that was even possible. 

"How would you know?" Harry's voice sounded more defensive than he intended.

Malfoy scratched at his left wrist, a nervous tic Harry knew he had, and avoided making eye contact. "You haven't eaten since Thursday morning, please just eat something."

Harry was shocked at how polite and concerned Malfoy was being, but that didn't mean he wasn't being irritating. Surely it hadn't been that long since he ate, anyway. He just wasn't hungry, it was fine. He stood up and walked out of the hall, brushing past Malfoy but completely ignoring him. 

Harry could feel Malfoy following him, and walked as fast as he could. 

"Potter! Potter! HARRY! Please!" Malfoy grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you WANT Malfoy?!" 

"Please just eat something." Malfoy had dropped all of his usual mask and his face was openly concerned. 

"Why do you even care?" Harry knew he was acting like a sulky child, but he genuinely wasn't hungry, and he had had extra sugar in his tea so it wasn't like he wasn't getting any calories. 

"Look, I know your family starve you at home, but that doesn't mean you have to carry it on here! I'm worried! You need to eat!" Malfoy ran a hand through his usually pristine hair, causing it to stick up in messy plantinum clumps, and it was somehow the most attractive Harry had ever seen it. 

"How the fuck do you know that?" The way the Dursleys treated Harry wasn't public knowledge. 

"It's not difficult to figure out, Harry." There he was, using Harry's given name again. Weird. "You always come back to Hogwarts too skinny, in clothes that don't fit, and then go back to eating properly when you're here, other than when you're anxious about something, so its not an eating disorder." Malfoy looked down at his hands. "And you freak out when people touch food on your plate, but you'll give them your food without worrying. It's really not that difficult to figure out." 

Harry was stunned. "Again, why do you CARE?" He was irritated. Not only had his ex-rival noticed his eating habits, but he had laid them out to avoid the actual question. 

"Look, please just eat something." Malfoy wouldn't make eye contact, and was back to scratching his wrist.

"MALFOY. Why do you care?" Harry grabbed his wrist and he flinched.

"Because I'm in love with you, ok? Now go eat something and let me go!" Malfoy shouted in his face and turned, trying to storm off, but Harry still had hold of his wrist. 

"You love me?" Looking up at Malfoy's face, Harry found the poorly-surpressed crush he'd hidden since Sixth Year at the front of his mind. 

"Yes. Now please let me go." His voice was small, nervous.

"Draco...." Harry's voice caught, and Draco's eyes snapped up to meet Harry's at the sound of his given name. 

Harry took a step towards Draco, still holding onto his wrist, and pressed him lightly against the wall. Draco made a small noise of surprise as Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's. The taller boy instantly melted against the wall, tangling one hand in Harry's hair and the other in his shirt. Harry deepened the kiss, curling his hands around Draco's hips, before moving one to rest on his arse. He bit lightly on Draco's lower lip, and he moaned lightly. 

Breaking the kiss, Harry looked up at the beautiful arsehole that was apparently in love with him. "You idiot. I've liked you for years; we could have been doing this for YEARS if you'd just told me." He laughed, and kissed Draco again tenderly, trying to show him how much he actually cared for him.

Someone down the corridor made a surprised squeaking sound, and Harry pulled away, unconsciously moving one hand to hold one of Draco's, and running the other through his hair as he turned to face them. 

Hermione was stood with one hand over her mouth, her dark cheeks stained red. "I'm sorry, we thought you'd killed each other!" 

Harry looked to his side and made eye contact with Draco, and as soon as their eyes met they both burst into laughter. 

"Well, Granger, that is clearly not the case, so if its all the same to you, I'm going to take Harry down to the kitchens and make sure he eats something." Draco was clearly trying to hold up his usual mask, but his lips were curling at his eyes were alight with humour.


End file.
